A Hug Before I Go
by Dark Roz
Summary: Rachel n'a pas vraiment trompé Finn. Mais il a aussi mal que si ça avait été le cas. Blaine, en revanche, a bien trompé Kurt. Et les deux frères en souffrent autant l'un que l'autre. Ou comment l'amour fraternel peut se transformer en quelque chose d'encore plus fort dans la douleur. Une aventure inattendue. De l'espoir et du réconfort. Furt. Lemon. Spoilers 4x04.


Bonjour, bonsoir ! :D

Me revoilà avec un OS qui me surprend moi-même tant il est éloigné de ce que je fais d'habitude. Il se base sur l'épisode à la fois atroce et sublime qu'est "The Break Up", sur lequel j'avais besoin d'écrire pour _exorciser_ un je-ne-sais-quoi dépressif que je rumine depuis l'épisode. Les Klainers endeuillés me comprendront…

**Aux lecteurs de Ski Estival :** Oui, je sais que j'ai un peu/beaucoup/énormément traîné pour poster le prochain chapitre, je m'en excuse. Mon temps libre a été horriblement réduit ces dernières semaines, et le peu que j'avais a été mis à disposition de cet OS que j'avais vraiment _besoin_ d'écrire. Encore un peu de patience, j'espère vous livrer très bientôt la suite des aventures de nos skieurs délurés ! ;)

**Dédicace : **À mon Aldric adoré, qui m'a fait remarquer il y a peu que le Furt était en voie de disparition depuis Klaine. Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai de la suite dans les idées ! ;) Je fais aussi un petit coucou à mon Thibault, à qui je ne fais quand même pas l'affront de dédier cet OS - vu toute l'affection que tu portes à Finn-la-Baleine, tu me tuerais... ^^'

**Disclaimer** : Glee appartient au créateur/meurtrier du Klaine, à savoir Ryan Murphy, ainsi qu'à ses collaborateurs. Je me contente de jouer un peu avec les ruines de cette série…

**Pairing : **Furt. Oui, vous avez bien lu, FURT, comme Finn et Kurt ! Ceux qui veulent m'accuser de trahir la cause Klainienne, libre à vous : j'assume totalement… :P

**Rating : **M ! Pour cause de _Lemon_ et de _presque-inceste_, moralement en tout cas… God, ça fait plus de six moins que j'ai pas écrit un seul lemon ! Ce que ça m'a manquééééééééé… O:)

**Warning : **Slash et beaucoup de Spoilers du 4x04. Je pars de la micro-scène Furt qui se trouve juste après "Don't Speak", si vous avez envie de vous rafraîchir la mémoire…

Voilà, pour ceux qui ont survécu à cette note d'auteur si longue et barbante, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**.**

**A Hug Before I Go**

**.**

Dire que Kurt allait mal était un euphémisme. Il était dévasé. Anéanti. Détruit. Et tout ça à cause d'un type dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom !

Car oui, dans son esprit, ce n'était pas Blaine le responsable. C'était l'autre. C'était l'autre qui avait couché avec celui qu'il aimait. C'était l'autre qui avait brisé son couple. Et son cœur avec.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cet "autre" anonyme – à qui il donnait mentalement les traits de Sebastian, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de _l'imaginer_. Posant ses mains sur le corps de Blaine, ce corps qu'il avait tant chéri. Lui tirant les cris et gémissements que lui seul lui avait tirés jusqu'à présent. Meurtrissant de baisers maudits ces lèvres qu'il aurait dû rester le seul à avoir embrassées. Oui, Kurt ne pouvait penser qu'à ça, incessamment. Et ça lui faisait si mal qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cet _autre_ sous la main. Pour lui faire payer au triple ce qu'il lui avait pris…

Alors qu'il savait bien que Blaine n'était pas innocent non plus. Que c'était _lui _qui l'avait trompé. Qui l'avait trahi. Kurt savait tout ça. Mais il n'était tout simplement pas capable de l'admettre. L'admettre rendrait tout ça _réel_. L'adultère. La rupture. La fin.

Et surtout, l'admettre le pousserait à détester Blaine. Alors il préférait lui trouver des excuses. Et il s'en voulait énormément pour ça.

Le problème était là. Il _aimait_ Blaine. Jamais il ne pourrait le haïr autant qu'il l'aimait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il souffrait.

_Le détester _aurait pu être une solution.

Échec.

_Le quitter_ en était une autre.

Échec.

Il n'avait pas été capable de le faire. En fait, il n'avait pas été capable de prononcer un mot depuis que ses larmes – désormais taries – avaient commencé à lui dévorer le visage.

Quelles étaient les autres options, dans ce cas ?

_Lui pardonner _était envisageable.

Éch-

Quoique…

Kurt ne devait pas se mentir, il y avait pensé. À l'instant même où Blaine lui avait avoué son infidélité. Puis la douleur avait pris le dessus. Mais si lui pardonner n'était pas dans ses projets _maintenant_, il savait que tôt ou tard, l'idée deviendrait extrêmement tentante. Il suffisait de voir la peine sur le visage de Blaine. Son regret. Et ses yeux, bon dieu ses _yeux_ !

Kurt était faible. Il était humain. Et ça le poussait à s'en vouloir encore plus, pour sa propre faiblesse. Alors que c'est à Blaine qu'il aurait dû en vouloir.

Donc le pardonner ? Cela semblait inévitable. Mais pas pour l'instant. On ne pouvait pas pardonner quelqu'un avant d'avoir réussi à lui en vouloir !

Alors quelle solution lui restait-il ? À quoi se raccrocher ?

Un tout petit mot vint s'insinuer dans son esprit. Un mot terriblement alléchant. Et tout aussi dangereux. Le mot _vengeance_…

Perdu dans ses pensées sinistres et embrumées, Kurt entendit soudain des bruits dans l'appartement.

Finn, devina-t-il. Son frère qui venait de vivre plus ou moins la même chose que lui. Le fait que lui et Rachel n'aient pas été ensemble à ce moment-là n'y changeait rien ; dès qu'on aime, la douleur est la même. Elle est tout ce qu'on arrive à ressentir. Et Kurt savait de quoi il parlait. Quand Blaine avait fait la cour à Jeremiah, quand bien même ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, il avait souffert. Donc Finn souffrait, en ce moment. Sauf que lui avait en plus la culpabilité d'avoir quitté Rachel. De l'avoir lui-même encouragée à s'éloigner de lui.

Et d'après le sac sur ses épaules et sa démarche qui _se voulait_ discrète, il avait l'intention de fuir la source de sa peine. Une solution comme une autre. Pas la plus judicieuse, c'était certain.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça », murmura Kurt d'une voix éraillée en allumant la lampe à côté de son fauteuil, signalant sa présence.

L'autre jeune homme sursauta.

« Mec, tu m'as fait super peur ! », chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers lui. « J'croyais que j'étais le seul réveillé… »

Il avait cet air de gamin pris en faute qui faisait craquer Kurt, autrefois. Il aurait souri si la douleur, autant la sienne que celle de Finn, ne marquait pas leurs traits.

« J'attendais que quelqu'un sorte. J'espérais que ce soit Blaine… », admit le châtain sans grande conviction.

Si Blaine était apparu et non Finn, ils auraient discuté. Kurt aurait cédé à son envie de lui pardonner. Point.

En vérité, il était presque content que ce soit Finn, ici, en face de lui. Un peu de répit avant une inévitable tempête.

« Ça va, vous deux ? », hésita le grand brun.

Mais quelle question stupide ! D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas demander à Finn d'être subtil et délicat. Il allait mal, lui aussi. Ça se voyait, ça s'entendait. N'empêche, cet abruti remuait le couteau dans la plaie déjà bien saignante du cœur de Kurt.

« J'ai comme l'impression que je vais mourir », lâcha-t-il.

C'était vrai. Kurt n'exagérait même pas, comme il avait pourtant l'habitude de le faire. Il acceptait enfin l'abominable vérité, et l'affrontait aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait. Et dire que pendant ce temps, Finn comptait se faire la malle…

« Inutile de te demander ce que tu as l'intention de faire, je suppose… », remarqua-t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« J'en parlerai avec elle plus tard. Là j'ai juste besoin de partir loin d'ici. »

Il y avait dans sa voix tellement de fragilité que Kurt renonça à lui reprocher sa fuite imminente. Lui, il finirait bien par retomber dans les bras de Blaine, un jour ou l'autre. Il était donc plutôt mal placé pour juger la réaction de son demi-frère. Aussi détourna-t-il la conversation sur la nostalgie du passé, du lycée. Juste pour que Finn reste un peu plus longtemps.

« Allez, fais-moi un câlin avant que je parte. »

Kurt s'exécuta en soupirant, savourant l'étreinte presque étouffante du plus grand. Jamais Finn ne l'avait pris dans ses bras de cette manière. À vrai dire, Finn ne l'avait pris que très rarement dans ses bras. Pourtant, là ça semblait naturel. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'avait Kurt. Aussi s'accrocha-t-il. À ce moment. À Finn. À cette sensation d'oubli qu'il trouvait dans ses bras.

Il ne souhaitait pas l'empêcher de partir, juste le retenir un peu. Rien qu'un peu. Profiter simplement de sa présence, de son soutien, avant qu'il ne finisse par s'en aller. Avant que Kurt ne se retrouve plongé dans sa détresse et sa solitude.

Leur _câlin fraternel_ s'éternisa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne songe à y mettre fin. Apparemment, Finn avait compris. Peut-être même en avait-il besoin, lui aussi.

« Bon, tu devrais peut-être partir, maintenant… », suggéra Kurt à contrecœur.

« J'ai pas envie », murmura le brun près de son oreille. « On peut rester comme ça encore un peu ? »

Sa voix était brisée, et étaient-ce des larmes que Kurt sentait couler dans son cou ?

« Bien sûr, grand crétin », railla Kurt en resserrant son étreinte.

Finn eut un petit rire, nerveux et sans joie, mais un rire quand même. Kurt se surprit à sourire lui aussi, luttant contre ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient à nouveau. Il entendit vaguement un sac à dos tomber au sol…

Tous deux étaient comme plongés dans une bulle de chaleur. Protégés. Entourés. Aimés, aussi. Leur peine était toujours là, mais elle n'était plus qu'un grésillement sourd dans les tréfonds de leurs cerveaux embrumés. Ils étaient si bien, comme ça.

Le soutien physique prenait le dessus sur la douleur morale. Kurt le _sentait_. Peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Cette chaleur, ce corps contre le sien… Familier et inconnu à la fois. C'était étrange. C'était bon. Ça allait pourtant bientôt cesser, si on en croyait le fait que Finn commençait à s'agiter paresseusement.

« Me laisse pas, s'il te plaît… »

Les mots s'étaient échappés tous seuls des lèvres de Kurt, sans qu'il y ait réfléchi, ni même essayé de les retenir. Le plus grand finit tout de même par se reculer très légèrement, fixant Kurt de ses yeux ronds.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? », s'inquiéta le châtain.

« N- non… c'est jusque que je… j'ai senti… 'fin, j'ai cru… Laisse tomber, c'est pas important… »

Kurt tenta un pas vers lui et se rendit compte du problème. Un problème _dans son pantalon_…

« Oh mon dieu Finn ! », s'affola-t-il. « Je suis déso … »

« Tais-toi », le coupa Finn qui était toujours aussi proche de lui.

Kurt allait répliquer quand une paire de lèvres brûlantes l'en empêcha. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il se laissa faire quelques secondes, se surprenant même à apprécier la fougue de ce baiser inattendu. Il se sentait encore mieux que pendant leur étreinte précédente, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Plus rien de douloureux, en tout cas. Conquis pas cette sensation grisante d'oubli, Kurt finit par répondre au baiser. Et force était de reconnaitre que malgré ce qu'il avait pu entendre, Finn embrassait vraiment bien… _Finn_ !

Prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, il le repoussa. Doucement, mais avec une certaine fermeté toutefois. La lueur déterminée dans le regard du plus grand surprit beaucoup Kurt.

« Finn… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », murmura-t-il avec une tendresse involontaire.

« Tu penses pas à Blaine. »

« Quoi ?! », s'écria-t-il, maitrisant toutefois sa voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux endormis.

« Quand t'étais dans mes bras… quand je t'ai… embrassé… tu pensais plus à Blaine. J'le sais parce que j'pensais pas à Rachel non plus… »

« Où tu veux en venir ? », fit Kurt avec mauvaise foi. À force de vivre avec Finn, il avait appris à _toujours_ décoder ses paroles bizarres.

« Je pense que t'as très bien compris », le démasqua le plus grand. « J'vais mal, tu vas mal et… je sais que t'en as envie aussi… »

« Pourquoi ? », insista le châtain.

Finn mit un moment à répondre, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte qui lui semblait soudain très accueillante. Puis il replongea son regard dans celui de Kurt et admit :

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais… j'en ai _besoin_… »

La détresse dans sa voix toucha sincèrement Kurt.

« Après, tu te sentiras encore pire »

« Je sais… »

« Et moi aussi, du coup. »

Le regard de reproche du jeune homme dut déstabiliser Finn, car il sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il était en train de proposer.

« C'est pas… j'voulais pas… 'fin si, peut-être, mais pas comme ça… s'cuse-moi, je sais vraiment pas c'que j'fais, je ferais mieux d'y aller pour de bon, là… »

Finn avait raison. Pour une fois, il avait réfléchi – ou on l'avait poussé à réfléchir – et avait changé d'avis avant de faire une énorme connerie.

Alors pourquoi Kurt se sentait-il si vide en le voyant ramasser son sac pour partir. Décidément, rien n'avait de sens, cette nuit-là…

C'est en tout cas ce que se dit le châtain quand il rattrapa Finn et se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus. Ce fut lui qui initia le baiser, cette fois-ci, jetant au loin ce stupide sac à dos pour pouvoir enlacer son stupide frère. Il guida ensuite Finn jusqu'au stupide canapé, tout en continuant stupidement à l'embrasser.

Oui, c'était stupide.

Leur baiser était stupide. Leur peine était stupide. Leur attirance était stupide. Si tout était aussi stupide, alors leurs actes le seraient aussi ! Et tant pis pour les stupides conséquences !

Alors qu'il tirait Finn contre lui en s'allongeant sur le canapé, Kurt sentit quelque chose qui lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir tout ce désir. Désir de s'envoyer son frère pour ne plus être torturé par tout le reste…

Stupide.

Mais ça marchait plutôt bien, vu les frissons que ces grandes mains glissées sous sa chemise lui faisaient ressentir. Chemise qui ne fit pas long feu, d'ailleurs. Finn se débarrassa lui aussi de son gilet puis son tee-shirt, et lorsque son torse dénudé entra en contact avec celui de Kurt, ce dernier eut encore moins envie de l'arrêter…

Une idée grisante le traversa vaguement. Celle que, des années après avoir renoncé à lui, il allait finalement avoir le premier homme dont il avait été amoureux. Mais elle fut vite balayée par les mains du jeune homme en question, qui tentaient maladroitement de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Une fois la tâche – difficilement – accomplie, il fixa la bosse sur son boxer dévoilé, semblant soudain se demander ce qu'il devrait faire.

« Tu sais, on peut toujours laisser tomber », proposa Kurt malgré sa voix chargée d'envie. « Je pense toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée… »

« Non ! »

« Finn, s'il te plaît… C'est bien ton genre de te lancer dans quelque chose d'idiot et de ne réfléchir qu'après ! »

« Si c'est vraiment une connerie, t'avais qu'à m'en empêcher tout de suite ! », asséna l'autre sur le même ton de reproche.

Sur le coup, Kurt ne trouva rien à redire. Depuis quand Finn avait-il du répondant ?

« Tu… tu sais ce que tu vas faire, au moins ? », hésita Kurt, pas très rassuré par le doute soudain du garçon allongé sur lui.

« J'suis peut-être hétéro, mais j'suis pas con. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tous les hétéros étaient… han ! »

La main que Finn venait de glisser dans son boxer prouvait à Kurt qu'il avait eu tort : son frère savait _parfaitement_ ce qu'il faisait. C'était à la fois rassurant et effrayant. Mais il ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur la question, trop absorbé par le plaisir intense que lui procurait cette main qui caressait son sexe. C'était maladroit. C'était touchant. Ça ressemblait à Finn et c'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

Encouragé par les gémissements que Kurt n'arrivait pas à retenir, Finn le débarrassa finalement de son boxer et, de sa main libre, fit de même avec le sien – après avoir miraculeusement enlevé chaussures et pantalon. Il continuait de masturber frénétiquement ce sexe tendu vers lui, se surprenant à y trouver du plaisir alors même qu'il ne se touchait pas…

Le châtain, quant à lui, eut la bonne idée de se couvrir la bouche de sa main, ce qui, en plus de le rendre moins bruyant, le poussa à enduire ses doigts de salive. Il en fit ensuite pénétrer un dans son entrée intime, puis en ajouta un second afin de se préparer lui-même, ce que Finn n'aurait de toute évidence pas été capable de faire.

Le spectacle des doigts du jeune homme s'activant entre ses fesses sembla beaucoup lui plaire, d'ailleurs, vu son regard étrangement obscur et la façon dont sa prise se raffermit sur la verge de Kurt.

« Arrête… », haleta ce dernier d'une voix rauque. « Je vais bientôt… »

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, il attrapa le bras de Finn pour interrompre son geste, puisque ce dernier semblait trop absorbé par sa tâche pour l'écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? », chuchota la plus grand.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si tu étais ignorant à ce point… », soupira-t-il en entourant les hanches de Finn de ses cuisses, frottant ses petites fesses contre son sexe palpitant. « Alors ? »

Pour toute réponse, Finn se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec plus de passion et de désespoir que les fois précédentes. Kurt s'agrippa à sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser, le rendant plus bestial encore, tandis que son autre main s'aventurait dans des contrées plus au sud. Il s'empara de la verge de Finn avec une poigne qui le fit grogner contre ses lèvres, et le guida jusqu'à ce que le gland cogne contre son entrée ruisselante.

« T'es sûr qu'on devrait pas plutôt… ?», commença Finn en décollant leurs bouches, soudain pris de doute.

« _Ton_ idée, _notre_ connerie », opposa Kurt, frustré. « Maintenant, ferme ta grande bouche et prends-moi ! »

Finn ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, le pénétrant d'un puissant coup de reins qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Kurt sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Et il savait que ce n'était pas seulement dû à la douleur physique, mais aussi au visage de Blaine qui venait de s'imposer dans son esprit. Et avec cette image, la réalisation que c'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine. Blaine qui aurait été plus doux et plus habile. Blaine qui l'aurait regardé tendrement, amoureusement. Blaine qui ne lui aurait pas fait mal, parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Blaine, Blaine et encore Blaine…

Souhaitant ne plus penser à lui – et ne penser du tout, d'ailleurs – Kurt amorça lui-même le mouvement de va-et-vient, donnant un violent coup de bassin qui fit enfin réagir Finn. Ce dernier, resté immobile en voyant que Kurt était en larmes, sembla hésiter. Mais le regard "bouge _maintenant_ ou je te tue" qu'il reçut lui fit abandonner toute résistance. C'était peut-être très différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Kurt aussi semblait apprécier d'ailleurs, vu la voracité avec laquelle il s'était empressé de l'embrasser, atténuant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses cris de plaisir. Il avait toujours mal, pourtant. Le sexe de Finn qui allait et venait en lui le brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait cette douleur délicieuse qui lui coupait le souffle. Il aimait les gémissements obscènes qu'il s'entendait prononcer. Il aimait l'idée que tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait devrait être interdit…

Il avait arrêté de réfléchir, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui alors que Finn le pilonnait avec tant d'ardeur qu'ils en perdaient la tête.

Les mains de Finn commencèrent à parcourir son corps, s'arrêtant un moment sur son buste, comme espérant trouver quelque chose où s'accrocher. Mais elles ne rencontrèrent que la peau, douce mais ferme, d'un torse définitivement masculin. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette erreur si mignonne de sa part.

Aussi s'empara-t-il de ses mains qu'il voulut placer sur ses hanches, là où sa peau était très sensible. Finn se méprit une fois de plus, et ses grandes paluches finirent sur les fesses de Kurt, qu'il malaxait agréablement tout en accentuant l'ampleur de sa pénétration. Le châtain allait lui faire remarquer qu'il était toujours à côté de la plaque, quand il cogna dans un point sensible au plus profond de Kurt. Et lui tira un cri particulièrement bruyant.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?! », s'inquiéta Finn.

« Non… Recommence… »

La voix de pure débauche qu'avait adoptée Kurt, consciemment ou non, l'excita encore plus si c'était possible. Et bien sûr, il accéda sans protester à la demande du jeune homme, le faisait pousser à chaque coup de reins ce halètement teinté de luxure qui le rendait fou.

Kurt tenta de glisser une main entre eux deux afin de pouvoir se caresser, mais il n'y parvint pas. Leurs corps étaient bien trop proches pour ça. Les sensations étaient pourtant déjà incroyablement fortes, mais l'idée qu'elles pourraient l'être encore plus lui fit pousser – entre deux gémissements – un soupir de frustration. Finn, lui, semblait prendre son pied. Littéralement. Ce fut la vision de son visage, brillant de sueur et déformé par le plaisir, qui poussa Kurt à prendre les choses en main.

Il étendit ses jambes – jusqu'alors enroulées autour des hanches de Finn – pour le forcer à sortir de lui, ce qu'il finit par faire. En réponse à son regard interrogatif, Kurt roula sur le côté avant d'avancer les genoux et se retrouva à quatre pattes, ses fesses tendues vers Finn.

« Te mets pas comme ça », contesta le plus grand, la voix rauque et le visage arborrant une expression contrariée. « C'est… dégradant… »

Kurt tourna la tête vers lui. Ses joues rougies étaient adorables, et ses yeux vifs et embués de désir le transpercèrent de toutes parts.

« J'en ai rien… à faire… de ça… », haleta le châtain en ondulant langoureusement. « Juste… fais-le… »

Finn constata qu'il avait déjà commencé à se masturber furieusement, refusant d'attendre que son partenaire, un peu long à la détente, ne daigne se jeter sur ses fesses pourtant offertes.

« Oh, et puis merde ! »

Et tandis qu'il le pénétrait à nouveau, Finn sut sans trop savoir comment que Kurt était en train de sourire. Peut-être l'entendait-il à travers les bruits indécents qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, qui sait… Et cette idée lui plut. Vraiment beaucoup.

Il s'empara de ses hanches saillantes et recommença à le pilonner fougueusement, savourant à la fois cet antre chaud et étroit autour de son sexe, et la douceur de cette peau tendre sous ses doigts empressés.

Leurs ébats devenaient vraiment violents. Féroces. Intenses, aussi. Exactement comme toutes ces émotions qui les habitaient tous deux.

Finn grognait des paroles incohérentes, et vint nicher ses lèvres dans le cou de Kurt pour se faire plus discret ; dans un éclair de génie, il s'était souvenu qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ici. Mais même s'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir les manifestations de leur plaisir, les autres occupants de l'appartement étaient le dernier de leurs soucis !

Ils étaient au bord du gouffre, et leurs corps imbriqués parcourus de frissons.

« Kurt… Kurt, je vais… »

« Je sais… »

Le châtain vint à la rencontre du bassin de Finn avec plus d'acharnement encore.

« Tu… préfères pas… que je… sorte… ? »

« Non, reste… reste dedans… »

Même en étant sur le point de jouir, Finn sentit son excitation s'accentuer à l'entente de cette voix rauque et fiévreuse.

« Je veux… que tu viennes… aussi… »

Avant que Kurt ne puisse s'étonner de ces paroles, bizarrement déplacées de la part de Finn, une main déplaisante tira fermement sur son poignet, l'empêchant de continuer à se toucher. La plainte qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser fut bien vite oubliée quand la main experte de Finn remplaça la sienne sur son sexe quémandeur. Cette caresse avait beau être assez abrupte, elle avait le don de lui embraser les sens. Et avec en plus cette verge palpitante qui s'enfonçait avec force entre ses fesses, Kurt n'était plus sûr de savoir comment il s'appelait…

Bientôt, tout son corps fut parcouru de tremblements et, dans un ultime soubresaut, frappé par un orgasme d'une puissance incroyable. Plongé dans l'extase, il se contracta violemment autour de Finn, et ce dernier le suivit dans la jouissance quelques instants plus tard, avec le même plaisir et le même abandon.

Finn crut entendre son prénom être murmuré entre deux halètements, mais ce devait être l'intensité de toutes ces sensations qui lui jouait des tours. Lui, en revanche, ne laissa pas de place au doute quand le prénom de Kurt s'échappa de ses lèvres, presque hurlé, et teinté d'une adoration inouïe.

Pantelant, il finit par décoller son torse du dos ruisselant face à lui, et se retira avant que l'hypersensibilité ne rende leur position inconfortable.

« Wow… », murmura-il en s'asseyant – s'effondrant serait plus adapté – sur le canapé.

Kurt eut un rire étouffé, son visage enfoui dans un coussin.

« C'est ce que j'allais dire… », souffla-t-il en trouvant enfin le courage de se relever.

Il s'agenouilla sur le canapé, assis sur ses talons, et se mit à fixer Finn avec un air soudain très sérieux. Il le regardait vraiment, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau quand cet instant.

Face à ces yeux perçants qu'il sentait presque caresser sa peau, Finn se sentit extrêmement gêné. Frappé d'un intérêt soudain pour la contemplation de ses propres mains, il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et maintenant que le voile de l'excitation ne l'aveuglait plus… et bien, réaliser qu'il venait de coucher avec son frère lui semblait trop bizarre pour être réel.

Même le simple fait de fixer distraitement ses mains le perturba, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à _où_ se trouvaient ces mêmes mains quelques minutes plus tôt. Il rougit à l'une des images mentales, assez parlantes, qui envahissaient son esprit…

« Bon, tu comptes dire quelque chose ? », intervint Kurt d'une voix emplie de doute. « Ou peut-être partir en douce une fois que je me serai endormi ? »

« Tu comprends que j'sois mal-à-l'aise, non ?! », répondit sans réfléchir le jeune homme.

Il regretta bien vite ces mots en voyant passer dans son regard un éclair de _je-sais-pas-quoi-mais-j'crois-que-ça-l'a-blessé…_

« Désolé, c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire… », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « C'est juste que… j'sais pas, j'ai le cerveau trop embrouillé, j'arrive pas à réfléchir… Et puis j'suis à poil ! »

« Je crois que je m'en étais déjà rendu compte, pour cette partie-là… », ricana Kurt en se penchant pour ramasser quelque chose sur le tapis.

Finn compris qu'il s'agissait de son boxer environ un dixième de seconde avant de se le prendre en pleine figure. Et son tee-shirt suivit bientôt le même chemin. Il les enfila en râlant, ce qui fit sourire Kurt, avant que ce dernier ne se décide lui aussi à se rhabiller un peu. Il en profita pour faire bon usage de quelques mouchoirs.

Une fois tous deux plus ou moins décents, le châtain retourna sur son fauteuil de façon à faire face à Finn, toujours assis sur le canapé.

« Tu sais, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu étais juste… parti… », hésita-t-il, gêné lui aussi par l'étrangeté de la situation.

« J'aurais pas pu, ça aurait pas été correct pour toi », affirma le brun, sans éviter son regard cette fois-ci. « C'est juste que… j'arrive pas à y croire ! En plus, j'étais sûr que j'étais hétéro à cent pour cent … »

« Oh, tu l'es », le rassura Kurt. « J'en entendu dire que la plupart des hétéros qui avaient eu des expériences homosexuelles ont été tentés peu après une rupture difficile. En général, ils se tournent vers leur meilleur ami… »

« Puck se serait bien foutu de ma gueule, oui ! »

« Sûrement… », confirma le châtain avec un petit rire.

Au bout d'un silence étrangement confortable, Finn avoua enfin ce qui le troublait vraiment :

« C'était pas de l'inceste, hein ? »

« Finn… même si nos parents sont mariés, on a aucun lien de sang », opposa Kurt en prenant son ton moralisateur.

« Ouais mais on s'en fiche de ça, pour moi t'es quand même mon p'tit frère adoré. »

Le châtain ne souligna même pas le fait qu'il était le plus âgé des deux, touché par les mots de son "_grand frère_".

« Pourquoi suis-je ému ? », s'étonna Kurt. « Penser que je te considère comme mon frère devrait rendre la situation encore plus gênante, après qu'on ait couché ensemble… »

« Fait l'amour ! », corrigea immédiatement Finn.

« Quoi ?! », s'étrangla l'autre jeune homme.

« On a fait l'amour, pas couché ensemble. Je… je t'aime Kurt, et je sais que toi aussi. Pas comme tu m'aimais il y a deux ans, mais un truc plus… fraternel ? Et moi aussi je t'aime de cette manière-là. Donc quand deux gars couchent ensemble et qu'ils s'aiment – même sans être amoureux – ça veut dire qu'ils font l'amour… »

« Wow… », répondit juste Kurt en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Finn, avec sa perception un peu bête et naïve du monde, pourrait se montrer aussi intelligent. Ou peut-être était-il au contraire le dernier des abrutis pour penser ainsi. Mais dans ce cas, Kurt en était un aussi, parce que cette vision des choses lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup…

« D'accord, on a fait l'amour… », céda finalement Kurt en voulant cacher sa vive émotion.

« Exactement », approuva le plus grand. « On a fait l'amour entre _frères_. »

« Dit comme ça, ça ne semble pas un peu malsain ? »

« C'est peut-être pour ça que c'était aussi bon… »

Kurt rougit violemment, à la fois flatté par ces mots, et toujours ému à l'idée que Finn le prenne aussi bien. Sans oublier le fait que son frère joue la carte de la sincérité, alors que beaucoup d'hétéros à sa place auraient nié l'évidence et pris leurs jambes à leur cou.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas dégoûté ? », hésita cependant le châtain.

« Bah non, c'était juste bizarre, mais genre, du bizarre agréable… »

« Donc tu ne penses pas qu'on a fait une énorme connerie. »

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement un constat étonné. Pourtant Finn sembla y réfléchir très sérieusement, avant de répondre :

« Si ça avait vraiment été une connerie, je serais déjà parti me bourrer la gueule dans le bar le plus proche pour essayer d'oublier », lâcha-t-il avec franchise, tentant d'ignorer l'expression attristée de Kurt. « C'est justement parce que ça avait du sens que j'suis en face de toi, à moitié à poil, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi on en est là. »

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre… Tu l'as dit toi-même, on va mal tous les deux, on en avait envie tous les deux… Déraper peut arriver à tout le monde. »

« Non, c'est plus complexe que ça. Je crois pas que c'était juste pour se réconforter. Oui, peut-être qu'on était en manque, qu'on déprimait et qu'on a craqué sans réfléchir, mais je pense que c'est justement ce qui _devait_ arriver. Notre relation avait besoin de… de ce _truc_. »

Kurt commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui devrait le choquer le plus : que Finn connaisse l'existence du mot "complexe", ou sa théorie surréaliste.

« Tu es complètement malade… », souffla-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les neurones en ébullition. « Et c'est assez offensant de nous désigner comme un "truc"… »

« Si tu préfères, j'ai qu'à dire "toi et moi faisant sauvagement l'amour sur ce canapé, même qu'il y a une tache juste ici qui sera très difficile à enlever"… »

« Une tache, ou ça ?! », s'affola Kurt en se précipitant sur le canapé pour l'examiner à la loupe.

Ne trouvant rien, il reporta son attention sur Finn, qui arborait un sourire narquois.

« Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de grand crétin ! », gronda le châtain en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, avant de se rasseoir. « Et tu as gagné, "ce truc" convient très bien pour désigner cette soirée, finalement… »

« Tu vois. »

Comme Kurt continuait de sonder du regard le tissu vert du canapé, Finn précisa :

« C'est bon mec, t'as bien compris que j'déconnais… »

« Je sais mais je préfère être prudent, si jamais Rach… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, et tous deux se tendirent à la mention de la jeune fille. Un éclair de douleur passa sur le visage de Finn. Leur petite bulle fantaisiste de cette nuit venait d'éclater, faisant revenir tous les sentiments désagréables qui les avaient poussés à faire "ce truc".

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? », questionna finalement Finn.

Kurt comprit qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de Rachel.

« Je ne sais pas », admit le châtain. « Ça dépend si on se remet ensemble ou pas… »

« Kurt, s'il-te-plaît… Blaine et toi _allez_ vous remettre ensemble. C'est tellement évident que même moi, je le sais ! D'accord, il a merdé, mais il est aussi raide dingue de toi que t'es raide dingue de lui. Et puis maintenant que t'as pris ta vengeance avec moi, c'est comme si vous étiez à égalité, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça par vengeance ! », s'indigna-t-il.

« Je sais », murmura Finn. « Moi non plus… N'empêche que le résultat est là. Ça peut finir que comme ça, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… »

« Tout comme Rachel et toi », nota Kurt, voulant changer de sujet.

« Je crois pas, non… », contra Finn avec une certaine résignation dans la voix. « Elle mérite tellement mieux, j'ai pas le droit de la tirer vers le bas juste au moment où elle est prête à prendre son envol… Et me dis pas que c'est faux, je sais très bien ce que je dis », précisa-t-il en voyant Kurt sur le point de protester. « J'avais raison cet été, à la gare : c'est parce que je l'aime que je dois la laisser partir… »

Les yeux de Kurt s'emplirent de larmes à l'entente de ces mots. Cependant, malgré sa tristesse, une immense fierté le submergea en réalisant à quel point son grand crétin de frère était devenu mature et courageux.

« Où que tu ailles, elle te retrouvera… », finit-il par dire d'une voix enrouée.

« J'espère qu'elle se donnera pas cette peine… Mais si elle me retrouve, je lui dirai. Je lui dirai pour nous deux. Comme ça elle me détestera vraiment et elle pourra aller de l'avant… sans m'avoir pour la gêner… »

Kurt essuya du mieux qu'il le put ses larmes et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Finn, le prenant dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus la moindre ambiguïté cette fois, juste l'amour de deux frères qui se soutiennent mutuellement.

« Allez, pleure pas p'tit frère, ça va aller », murmura finalement le plus grand, le décollant de son torse pour lui faire face.

Kurt lui fit une tentative de sourire pas vraiment réussie, mais l'intention était là.

« Tu sais, je vais lui dire », murmura le châtain au bout d'un moment. « Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, alors j'en parlerai à Blaine. »

« De tout ? », s'étonna Finn.

« Et bien… je ne lui dirai pas que c'était avec toi, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Mais qu'il sache au moins qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Si, et je dis bien _si_ on se remet ensemble, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il passe son temps à culpabiliser. Je veux qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité. Même si ça veut dire être infidèle comme lui l'a été. »

« T'avais de bonnes raisons… », remarqua Finn.

« Lui aussi ! J'imagine à quel point il a dû se sentir abandonné, tout seul à Lima. Et quand je vois la facilité avec laquelle je t'ai cédé, je me dis que je ne suis pas vraiment digne de confiance non pl… »

« Stop », le coupa Finn. « Ça suffit Kurt, arrête de te rabaisser comme ça ! Tu lui cherches des excuses, mais c'est _lui_ qui t'as trompé le premier… »

« Je l'aime », avoua le jeune homme, comme si ça justifiait tout.

« Alors tu vas le laisser te reconquérir. Pas trop vite. Pas trop facilement non plus. Tu mérites qu'il se donne à fond pour te prouver que c'est toi qui comptes. Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il perdra, s'il déconne encore… Okay ? »

Kurt hocha la tête, subjugué.

« On dirait mon père quand tu parles comme ça… », nota-t-il avec un petit, mais vrai sourire.

L'air confus sur le visage de Finn valait de l'or, et le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit.

« N'empêche », reprit le plus grand, « y a un truc sur lequel Burt sera d'accord avec moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si Blaine fait encore un pas de travers, _je le détruis_. »

Finn avait dit ça de façon tellement naturelle que Kurt en perdit son sourire. Il était sérieux. C'était à la fois réconfortant et très, très flippant…

« Merci mais… ce ne sera pas nécessaire… »

« Y a intérêt, ouais ! »

Un horrible craquement les interrompit, et Finn eut l'air affolé.

« T'en fais pas, c'est juste les volets du voisin », murmura Kurt. « Ça arrive tous les matins… »

« Matins ?! » répéta Finn avant de jeter un coup d'œil paniqué à sa montre, dont le cadran affichait quatre heures cinquante-huit… « Merde… Dis-moi pas que Rachel se lève toujours à cinq heures pile ! »

La moue contrariée de Kurt était une réponse à elle-seule…

« Elle tient à ses petits rituels », soupira le châtain en voyant Finn ramasser le reste de ses vêtements, qu'il enfilait à la hâte.

« Tu sais… j'suis pas super fier de me faire la malle comme ça mais… mais je peux vraiment pas… »

« Shhhh », l'interrompit Kurt. « Tu n'as pas à te justifier… »

Il lui vola un baiser avant de lui indiquer la porte :

« Allez, file avant qu'elle se réveille… »

Finn regarda successivement Kurt, puis la porte, puis la direction vers laquelle se trouvait Rachel, et enfin Kurt un nouveau…

« À quoi es-tu encore en train de… ? »

« Deux minutes ! », le coupa le brun.

« Pardon ? »

« On a encre deux minutes. C'est la dernière fois que toi et moi on est ensemble de cette manière-là… avec ce "truc"… enfin tu me comprends. » Kurt hocha la tête et il poursuivit : « Alors on peut faire mieux que ça comme au-revoir… »

Le jeune homme eu un sourire ému avant de se rapprocher du plus grand, s'emparer de sa nuque, et déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était leur premier et dernier vrai baiser – le seul qui n'était pas motivé par un désir bestial et incompréhensible, ou la volonté de dissimuler des cris de plaisir. Juste un baiser. Doux, tendre et fragile, à l'image de cet instant volé _entre frères_. Le genre de baisers qui aurait rendu fou Kurt, à une certaine époque qui lui semblait une éternité dans le passé.

Mais là c'était différent.

Les mains de Finn caressaient innocemment ses hanches. Il n'y avait pas de langues qui se rencontrent, pas de dents qui s'entrechoquent ni de gémissements étouffés. Il n'y avait pas de prétextes et pas de non-dits. Même la tristesse s'était envolée.

C'était juste un baiser, après tout. Et pourtant, celui-là semblait si lourd de sens… Tous deux auraient été incapables de décrire avec des mots les sentiments qui les avaient submergés ce soir-là, ni même de les comprendre. Tandis qu'à travers ce baiser, tout semblait évident. Ils s'aimaient sans en être amoureux, ils avaient fait l'amour tout en restant des frères, et à quoi bon chercher de la logique là-dedans ? Une envie, un besoin… C'était aussi simple que ça !

Plus qu'un au-revoir, les lèvres de Finn qui se mouvaient délicieusement sur celles de Kurt exprimaient des paroles qui ne seraient jamais prononcées. Tant pis si c'était étrange, ils se comprenaient, n'avaient même jamais été aussi compris qu'en cet instant.

Leurs deux ultimes minutes s'écoulèrent à une vitesse affolante, et Finn dut bientôt libérer ses lèvres de celles de Kurt, pourtant si douces contre les siennes.

Deux regards brillants se croisèrent. Un adorable petit sourire en coin fendit le visage de Finn, avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix rauque :

« À bientôt, p'tit frère ! Je t'aime. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe, puis disparut derrière la porte. À l'instant même où le battant se referma, un bruit des plus irritants se fit entendre. Le réveil strident de Rachel Berry.

Pourtant, Kurt l'entendit à peine. Le sourire de Finn occupait entièrement son esprit, tout comme le souvenir de cette nuit. Cette nuit unique qui resterait inoubliable.

« Moi aussi, grand crétin… »

* * *

**Donc… Une petite review, peut-être ? O:)**


End file.
